emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7768 (9th March 2017)
Plot Pierce suggests to Rhona that they skive off work. Tracy asks Rhona to keep Pearl distracted as she's taking pictures of David for the cover of her book. Tracy jokes that she might join David behind the camera. Rhona wonders what would happen to the video if they split up. Ronnie has stayed at Wishing Well Cottage. He and Zak discuss Lisa, and Zak admits he misses Lisa talking to him about things. Ronnie confesses he drove a wedge between Lawrence and Chrissie. Eric tells David about renting Jacobs Fold to Chrissie for £1,000 a month. Jacob worries about David's test results and skives off school. Vanessa and Rhona go to Tug Ghyll where Laurel has set up some of the sexy underwear she sells. Chrissie tells Lawrence and Rebecca about her plans to move into Jacobs Fold despite the inflated rent. Chrissie and Rebecca tell Lawrence to talk to Ronnie but Lawrence refuses. Chrissie decides to have a word with Ronnie and orders Rebecca to do the same with Lawrence. Drunken Rhona and Vanessa have a ball playing around with the underwear and Vanessa insists she just wants Rhona to be happy. Priya collects some of her things from the factory and admits to Jai and Rishi that she didn't get the job at the rival firm. Rishi confides in Jai that he's tried online dating and has a date tomorrow. Tracy takes pictures of David in only an apron with a cabbage as a prop but David worries about the door being locked. Frank appears in the shop to collect his wages and uses his keys to get in, leaving David embarrassed. Later, David admits to Tracy that he's nervous about his test results. Vanessa informs Rhona that she doesn't like Pierce, he's not right for her, causing Rhona to storm out the pub after insisting she's happy. Pierce returns home from work and Rhona asks him if he likes Vanessa. She explains how she and Vanessa bought most of Laurel's underwear although it's not their style. Rhona decides to try on the underwear for Pierce despite not really wanting too. Chrissie calls round at Wishing Well Cottage where Lisa has a word with her and insists Ronnie is neither a gold digger nor a thief, just Zak and Ronnie arrive back from poaching. Vanessa admits to Laurel that she's upset Rhona. Rhona models some of the underwear for Pierce and he begins recording his reluctant fiancée. Despite Rhona not being comfortable, Pierce begins to kiss her with the camera still rolling. Frank, Megan and Priya joke about David being on the cover of Tracy's book. Jai asks Priya to return to work at the factory and she accepts. Ronnie and Chrissie talk when Lawrence appears at the door. Lawrence tells Ronnie they should get married but Ronnie walks out. Tracy goes through the photos she took of David and assures him the test results will be clear. Eric calls them outside where Jacob is going through the bins looking for his lucky coin. Rhona watches the footage of her in the underwear. Whilst she goes to get changed, Pierce listens to Rhona's voicemail from Vanessa. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Farrers Barn - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,470,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes